We'll Meet Again
by yongjun
Summary: sakit memang memendam perasaan untuk seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. kaisoo


**We'll Meet Again**

_We'll meet again someday or somehow_

Kyungsoo menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Matanya terlihat hitam, pipinya terlihat makin tirus, dan masih ada jejak-jejak air mata sisa semalam. Ia terlihat mengerikan, bahkan ia ragu kalau itu adalah bayangan dari _Do Kyungsoo _di pagi hari. Kyungsoo terlihat semrawut, ia benci segala sesuatu yang tidak teratur dan mungkin ia bisa benci dengan dirinya sekarang karena ia terlihat sangat berantakan.

Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai segala bualan manis yang ditujukan Jongin untuknya. Bajingan satu itu sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi bajingan, tak akan pernah ada yang bisa merubahnya. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal saat pikirannya kembali memikirkan seseorang yang _seharusnya _ia lupakan tapi sampai kapanpun, ia tidak bisa.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di kelas Musik, kelas yang sangat dicintai Kyungsoo (bukan karena Mr. Cho yang mengajar kelas itu—baiklah, itu juga bisa dijadikan alasan) karena Kyungsoo cinta bernyanyi. Ia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya lewat bernyanyi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah baik dalam berkata-kata (nilai Bahasa-nya selalu C- dari tahun ke tahun). Pertemuan Kyungsoo dan Jongin klise. Mereka dapat tugas untuk membuat lirik lagu berkelompok dan satu kelompok berisi dua orang dan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk satu kelompok. Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi dekat dengan pulang bersama karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin juga ditakdirkan untuk tinggal di arah yang sama.

Dan Kyungsoo juga mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk disakiti oleh seorang bajingan bernama Kim Jongin.

-We'll meet again-

_At first, I hated you a lot  
I cried a lot too  
_

Kyungsoo benci udara dingin Seoul di bulan Desember pertengahan. Ia harus bolak-balik mencuci pakaiannya karena ia akan memakai 4 lapis pakaian sekaligus untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil. Dulu, saat masih bersama Jongin, mereka akan menghabiskan bulan Desember dengan membuat origami berbentuk burung dengan target origami itu harus mencapai 1000 sebelum tahun baru karena mereka akan membuat permintaan. Permintaan bodoh yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo sesak nafas karena tentu saja origami bodoh itu hanya sebuah kertas berwarna yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah takdir.

'_Memang kau minta apa?'  
_'_Aku ingin kita selalu seperti ini. Selamanya," bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah bersih karena tidak akan ada lagi yang membuat kamarnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Kyungsoo merindukan itu semua. Ia rindu ingin memarahi Jongin yang selalu asal melempar pakaian dalamnya, Jongin yang selalu merobek kertas sembarangan untuk dibuat surat cinta super bodoh dan membuangnya sembarangan di kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin yang selalu membawa bungkus makanan ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo tapi lupa membuangnya, Jongin yang selalu ini, Jongin yang selalu itu. Kyungsoo rindu semuanya.

Kyungsoo rindu _Jongin_.

-We'll meet again-

_But after I accepted it  
Now it's just so sad_

Perpisahan memang selalu menyakitkan.

Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat ia baru saja putus dengan pacar kesekiannya (Kyungsoo lupa menghitung, Baekhyun terlalu banyak punya pacar dan simpanan). Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas ke arah Baekhyun, _tau apa dia tentang perpisahan?, _pikir Kyungsoo. Ia selalu sebal dengan Baekhyun yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia minta, berbeda dengan dirinya yang harus bekerja mati-matian untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia sangat inginkan, termasuk Jongin. Ia mengesampingkan ego dan harga dirinya hanya untuk mengejar makhluk bajingan itu.

Kyungsoo masih ingat saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika-nya, Jongin memanggilnya untuk bertemu di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kali berciuman. Tempat dimana Jongin tersenyum (kelihatan) bahagia.

'_Aku ingin kita hidup dengan cara masing-masing mulai sekarang…'  
_'_M-maksudmu?'  
_'_Kau terlalu baik untukku, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku tidak pernah berhak untuk mendapatkanmu, masih banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih pantas mendapatkanmu karena aku hanya seorang bajingan. Hiduplah dengan bahagia mulai sekarang, kita tetap bisa pulang bersama tapi dengan _arah _yang berbeda'_

Jongin memang tidak pernah menyakitinya secara fisik maupun verbal, tetapi ia tetap membenci Jongin untuk segala perlakuan manisnya yang hanya akan membuatnya sakit di kemudian hari.

Kyungsoo selalu berpapasan dengan Jongin di koridor sekolah dan pria itu akan selalu tersenyum ke arahnya yang tidak pernah dibalas Kyungsoo karena bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan _pacar barunya_.

-We'll meet again-

_Actually, it's like this – what use is it to hold onto something that is scattering?  
_

Hari itu malam kelulusan Kyungsoo. Ia dipaksa untuk ikut acara sekolah (yang menurutnya norak dan aneh) yang diadakan sekolahnya. Baekhyun terus-terusan memaksanya untuk ikut walaupun Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali bilang ia tidak ingin ikut karena sedang sakit. Baekhyun sampai pura-pura menangis di telfon saat Kyungsoo bilang ia tidak sakit.

Kyungsoo tidak bohong. Dia memang sakit, tapi mungkin nanti kalau ia benar-benar ikut acara sekolah itu karena ia akan sakit hati melihat Jongin dengan pacar barunya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kyungsoo menyutujui ajakan Baekhyun yang tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti sampai keinginannya terkabul.

Kyungsoo datang telat lebih dari setengah jam karena ia malas, dan lagipula acara ini bukan acara formal yang mengharuskan untuk datang tepat waktu. Kyungsoo berjalan mencari Baekhyun dan langsung mendengus kesal saat ia menemukan sahabatnya yang satu itu malah bermain-main dengan Chanyeol, makhluk aneh dari kelas paling ujung dan paling bodoh 3-7.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang tepat untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

Takdir selalu mempermainkannya.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin dan sialnya, Jongin melihat ke arahnya dan mulai berjalan menujunya. _Sial…, sial…, sialan kau Kim Jongin, _umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia bingung bagaimana bisa Jongin selalu melihatnya dimanapun dan kapanpun, seakan-akan ia punya mata yang khusus untuk mematai Kyungsoo.

Jongin meninggalkan pacarnya untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Kyungsoo di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama kali berciuman, tempat Kyungsoo pertama kali merasakan sakitnya perpisahan. Jongin mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon melihat kerlip bintang yang menghiasi malam dingin bulan Desember. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa bodoh. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan ingin memiliki Jongin padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Jongin lagi.

_Kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana?, _tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menjawabnya karena seluruh badanya membeku. Membeku karena dingin, dan membeku karena ada Jongin disampingnya.

_London, _jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat ekspresi Jongin malam itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

-We'll meet again-

_I wonder if we're sometimes standing in the same memory  
_

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 8 menit lagi ia akan berangkat ke London dan kota itu sangat jauh dari Seoul. Ia akan disana untuk menuntut ilmu dan pasti memakan waktu yang lama. Hati kecilnya ingin berteriak meminta Jongin untuk menemuinya setidaknya hanya 1 menit atau mungkin 20 detik daripada tidak sama sekali karena Kyungsoo ingin melihat Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia merasa makin bodoh, percuma semua nilainya A+ (kecuali Bahasa-nya yang naik sedikit menjadi B-) tapi dalam hal seperti ini ia terlihat sangat bodoh. Jelas-jelas Jongin tidak akan pernah menemuinya karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi mulai sekarang.

Kyungsoo pergi dengan perasaan berat. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol (pacar Baekhyun yang memang sangat aneh). Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Seoul dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Jongin datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan pesawat menuju London baru saja take-off 20 detik yang lalu.

-We'll meet again-

_I wonder if sometimes, time has stopped for you too  
_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tawaran untuk menyanyi di acara tv stasiun lokal London karena seorang produser mendengarnya bernyanyi dan terkagum dengan suaranya. Dengan semangat, Kyungsoo langsung meyetujui tawaran itu karena ia ingin bernyanyi untuk semua orang. _Untuk Jongin._

Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa memindahkan Jongin dari hatinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (Kyungsoo kaget bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bertahan sampai lama) sesekali mengunjungi Kyungsoo di London saat mereka libur dan mengenalkannya dengan orang-orang pilihan tapi mereka semua tidak pernah bisa menggantikan Jongin. Karena masih ada ingatan tentang Jongin di hati kecilnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk menuliskan lagu khusus untuk Jongin. Khusus untuk hubungan mereka yang sampai kapanpn tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya.

-We'll meet again-

_It won't ever reach you – the words that let you go  
_

Kyungsoo sukses dan ia rindu Korea. Ia mencium wangi khas yang tidak pernah ia bisa temukan di London selama berjalan di jalan setapak menuju SMA-nya dulu. Ia masih ingat dulu ia sangat sering berjalan di jalanan ini dan terkadang berlari karena telat. Jalan yang sangat berserajarah karena di jalan ini ia pernah berjalan bersama seseorang bernama _Kim Jongin_.

Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea untuk reuni (yang lagi-lagi dipaksa Baekhyun) dan ia memikirkan untuk mengambil cuti sebentar dari kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sekarang ia Do Kyungsoo, penyanyi kebanggaan Korea yang tinggal di London tetapi masih meninggalkan hatinya Korea.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar gelak tawa dari dalam aula tempat ia belajar dulu. Dengan hati-hati, ia masuk ke aula itu dan semua orang langsung senang melihatnya. Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan pandangan rindu dari seseorang di ujung ruangan.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk teman-temannya, Kyungsoo langsung ditarik oleh seseorang.

Tangan itu.

Kyungsoo bingung sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah melihat tangan itu tapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas mengingat tangan Jongin.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jongin berhenti di bawah pohon tua. Ia terlihat makin tampan dan tinggi serta terlihat dewasa, berbeda dengan Jongin yang dulu kekanak-kanakan. Kyungsoo bahkan terlihat makin pendek berdiri di samping Jongin.

'_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bagaimana aku merindukanmu tahun-tahun yang lalu, bagaimana aku mengejarmu ke bandara tapi kau sudah pergi, bagaimana penyesalanku yang selalu datang belakangan, bagaimana sakitnya memendam rasa selama bertahun-tahun, bagaimana bahagianya aku melihatmu tersenyum di luar sana…  
__Bagaimana cintaku yang tidak akan pernah surut untukmu, cintaku yang masih ada dan akan selalu ada di hatiku untukmu. Aku mungkin terdengar aneh atau norak tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan ini, kesempatan untuk bersamamu.'  
_'_L-lalu kenapa kau memutuskanku saat itu?' _ujar Kyungsoo mulai terisak.  
'_Karena aku terlalu bodoh, aku menganggap hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan lancar karena aku hanya seorang Kim Jongin dan kau Do Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama setiap semester, karena-'_

Kata-kata Jongin terhenti dan ia membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang gemetar menempel di bibirnya. Jongin menutup matanya perlahan dan mulai tenggelam dalam emosi dan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam. Perbuatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

_Aku melakukan hal pertama yang terlintas di otakku saat kau pergi dengan pergi ke pohon ini dan mengukir nama kita berdua, _ujar Jongin saat mereka melepas ciuman dan menunjuk ukiran aneh dan hampir tidak jelas JONGIN KYUNGSOO di pohon tua itu. Lambang hati-nya bahkan terlihat seperti bulat, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan mengelus ukiran itu.

_Itu mungkin bukan yang terbaik tapi aku janji akan memberikanmu lebih dari ini_, ujar Jongin lalu memegan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang kecil dan menciumnya. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia tidak akan pernah mengira penantiannya selama ini akan berbuah sangat manis seperti ini.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku dan berjanjilah untuk menemaniku bahkan saat kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutku hanyalah namamu, _ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang makin terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam 9 tahun ini, ia mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan.

_What goes around comes back around_

* * *

INI APA YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


End file.
